eurionfandomcom-20200215-history
World Council
The World Council (WC) is an international organization that was formed in 1983 as a forum as a broader platform for global cooperation, inter-state dialogue, and consensus in world affairs. Its objectives include maintaining international peace and security, promoting human rights, fostering social and economic development, protecting the environment, and providing humanitarian aid in cases of famine, natural disaster, and armed conflict. The World Council Headquarters reside in a sovereign international parcel of land under the Council's own direct control on the island known as Portal Island. Its Secretary‑General is Gael Santángel from Qev. The Council has 5 primary organs: the World Council itself as an assembly constituent body, the Grand Tribunal, PORTAL, the International Security Organization and the Economic and Social Council. It is composed of 110 nations, encompassing nearly all of the world's sovereign nation-states. Structure World Council The world council itself is an assembly constituent body which is the main deliberative, policy-making and representative organ of the WC. Its powers are to oversee the budget of the WC, receive reports from other parts of the WC and make recommendations in the form of World Council Resolutions. It has also established numerous subsidiary organs. The World Council votes on important questions regarding peace and security, environment, development and the election, admission, suspension or expulsion of members. Votes that get a 2/3 majority get a recommendation of the Council but are not binding on the members. The Council may make recommendations on any matters within the scope of the WC, except matters of peace and security, which fall under the International Security Organization. Grand Tribunal The Grand Tribunal (GT) functions as a high court of last resort and deals as an international arbiter explicitly with matters of warcrimes, nuclear warfare, proliferation, and threats to humanity and the environment enforced by the power of sanctions, trade embargoes, and other forms of economic police powers such as asset liquidity controls. PORTAL PORTAL is an organization created in 1983 as part of the Treaty of Adrilla that ended the Second Eurion War. It merged with the World Council in 1987. PORTAL oversees and organizes the use of the multiverse portal. It approves, or disapproves, uses of the portal to other planets that are connected with its network. Economic and Social Council The Economic and Social Council (ESC) is a organization that promotes cooperation, freedom and human rights as well as make resolutions that improve product safety, ethical production and environment friendly production and transportation. There are 6 specialized organizations within the ESC: The World Bank (WB), The International Health Organization (IHO), The International Cultural Protection Group (ICNPG), The International Program for Development and Refugees (IPDR) and the International Environment Program (IEP) The World Bank oversees the ESC tasks of global monetary cooperation, secure financial stability, facilitate international trade, promote high employment and sustainable economic growth, and reduce poverty around the world. The primary goal of the International Health Organization (IHO) is the improve international public health. They also make sure that medicine and food gets in crisis areas. Another task of the IHO is to make sure that products that are transported to other countries have the correct health and safety requirements. The International Cultural Protection Group (ICNPG) is tasked with the protection of cultural and natural objects and locations. The International Program for Development and Refugees (IPDR) is tasked with overseeing projects in developed countries, setting up refugee camps and handling illegal refugees. The International Environment Program (IEP) is tasked with the protection of the global environment, organize projects to clean waste, promote green energy and to sanction nations, organizations or corporations that don't follow the environmental rules of the World Council. International Security Organization The International Security Organization (ISO) was created after the First Eurion War in 1918 as a forum to prevent nuclear apocalypse at the beginning of the Cold War with the development of viable nuclear weapons and competing geopolitical blocs. The International Security Organization merged with the world council in 1983 as part of the Treaty of Adrilla to maintain international peace and security, oversee the use of illegal weapons such as , the establishment of peacekeeping operations, the establishment and enforcement of international sanctions and the protection of populations from genocide, war crimes, ethnic cleansing and crimes against humanity. Although the World Council needs a 2/3 majority to make a non-binding resolution, the International Security Organization can enforce their resolutions. INTERCEPT International Central Enforcement and Peacekeeping Taskforce (INTERCEPT) is responsible for the rapid deployment of military units to conflict zones to protect civilians, to deploy to crisis locations to provide medical aid and general protection, to locate and arrest people wanted by the Grand Tribunal and investigate incidents on an international scale. Global Security Force The global security force (GSF) is the army of the world council that is deployed in peacekeeping operations. Compared to INTERCEPT forces they are not a rapid deployment force. Members Suspended members Free Merchant States Following the conclusion of the Jadun conflict and the signing of the Zalfari Accords where international law regarding Slavery, Piracy & raiding and black magic would be enforced, it was discovered that the Free Merchant States that were part of the World Council since 1994 that would bind them to all international laws was not enforcing this. Government officials are known to hold slaves in their households and there are many reported incidents of police officers using black magic to control other people. Dindar Since the bloody Dindaran civil war rages, many reported warcrimes against civilian populations, the use of biological and chemical weaons and the genocide of certain populations resulted in the suspension of Dindar. Caslax When the South Caslax Rebellion started in Caslax the government forces have been cracking down on civilian populations and performed many acts of ethnic cleansing. Seoatan When Seoatan illegally invaded Aalla during the Nabretope crisis the World Council suspended the membership of the attacker. Non-members * Calen-Taur * Jadun * Drigean * Qoskaria * Clia Strines * Clia Stiox * Toness * Aaynna Category:Politics Category:Organizations